


【红蜘蛛x大黄蜂】蜜糖陷阱

by Dao1121



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dao1121/pseuds/Dao1121
Summary: 伪装成特殊样子的红蜘蛛，打算找到大黄蜂并和他开个玩笑。
Relationships: Bumblebee/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【红蜘蛛x大黄蜂】蜜糖陷阱

红蜘蛛端坐在工位前，一手撑着自己的头，无聊地翻看着桌上的一摞数据板。

最近塞伯坦太平得过分，纵使是霸天虎情报机构也没什么消息可上报，更不用提跑外勤出任务，这让平时闲不住的追踪者们每天没精打采地在基地里来回溜达，全身装甲打蜡抛光轮流做了一遍，反而都挺想念前段时间密集空袭作战的日子。

自从上次的武器争夺战结束之后长达一个行星大循环的时间里，两派的拉锯战已消耗了大量的能源、弹药和人力，所以这段时间的偃旗息鼓也在意料之中。双方人手都需要调整和补充，像这样的交火——停战——交火式的循环在近万年的战争对于塞伯坦人来说已是家常便饭。

想到这里，红蜘蛛盯着手里数据板的光学镜不知何时失了焦点，心思早已跑到九霄云外，他恨不得变形为飞行模式去铁堡兜上一圈，顺便用机炮在议会上空发射些高爆弹，给悠闲的两派士兵们找点麻烦。

尽管他是会做出这种事的性格，但还没有蠢到真的采取行动，所以他只是继续拿起下一张数据板，在手中打了个转，指尖一抬将其高高抛起，换只手接住继续看。

甫一打开这份数据，红蜘蛛懒散的情绪忽然为之一振。这是本记录了汽车人高层军官信息的档案，从声波拷贝给他那日起，已不知看过几十遍，这也是他闲暇时最爱翻阅的文件，针对敌人的各类弱点进行打击是他认为战争最有趣的地方之一，当然其中不仅仅包括正当光明的袭击，还包括暗杀、威胁，各种不择手段的方式不一而足。

而现在数据板自动打开的那页正是他上次最后浏览过的，属于一个明黄色小汽车人的个人档案——大黄蜂。

档案的内容很简单，左侧是小汽车人的图片，右侧是职务、能力数值和弱点，寥寥数语红蜘蛛早已牢记在脑中。情报官，间谍，擎天柱的副官之一。这么多的头衔，其主人本身不过是一个短手短腿的小不点罢了。擅长是利用毫无威胁的外在优势进行跟踪和潜入来获取情报，弱点是容易被俘虏，体力和火力数值偏低。

经过亲身调查，红蜘蛛可以肯定每一项内容都极其准确。

飞行者叩击档案中大黄蜂的照片，基于真实影像扫描还原而成的迷你全息模型应声投映于面前，小汽车人傻乎乎笔直地站在桌子上，无论是涂装、身量还是头上的一对愚蠢的小角，都与他记忆中的模样完全一致，唯有一点不同，就是面甲上的表情。

全息影像中的大黄蜂，正一脸明朗而友好地笑着，就连光镜中也盛满了笑意，仿佛所有人都是他的朋友。拥有这样富有感染力的笑容，恐怕没有人会讨厌他。

这不是红蜘蛛第一次盯着这张笑脸看，却是他第一次歪过头认真思考。这一回忆，红蜘蛛发现似乎从他遇到大黄蜂的一刻起，就从没见对方的笑容，更不要说是在他面前笑。不过除此之外的表情他倒是见过不少，其中自然包括大部分塞伯坦人一生都绝无可能见到的，在非常特殊的情况下才得以一窥的动人神情。

他缓缓敲了敲头，表面上依旧是一副无所事事的慵懒模样，脑模块却已在高速运转，盘算着如何打破现下沉闷的生活，而计划的主体部分就是出去碰碰运气。

不知怎的，红蜘蛛现在就想去见他的小黄汽车。

当天稍晚时候，一名红蓝白色涂装的飞行者在某间油吧外的隐蔽小巷内徘徊不去。他不应该出现在这里，尤其是此时——油吧内正在举行汽车人派对。谁也不会想到霸天虎空指红蜘蛛会出现在这里，也没有人会欢迎他，因而早在一个循环前，当他尾随汽车人巡逻小队走进这片区域时就已刻意隐匿了行踪。而他现在犹豫不决，贸然进入油吧必然不是个好主意，就此离开也绝不可能。

从声波那里弄到汽车人的出行情报并不困难，难的是在对方责难的目光中保持镇定自若。其实红蜘蛛直到跟踪至油吧门口时，也没弄清楚自己究竟想来做什么，但起码要先见到大黄蜂本人。

或许是连普神都在帮助一个无聊到极致的坏蛋，不多时一队十分特别的汽车人出现在了红蜘蛛的视野中，那是一群空中单位。

对于新加入汽车人的飞行太保，同为飞行者的红蜘蛛并不陌生，他早已从情报中对他们有了一定的了解。思索片刻红蜘蛛暗中冷哼一声，如果他没记错的话有个家伙和自己的载具模式相同，对方恰好独自一人走在队伍的最后面。

此时不下手更待何时。

偷袭，扫描，光学迷彩覆盖全身，整个过程仅用了几分钟。而当红蜘蛛费了一番力气终于以飞行太保副队长空袭的伪装身份走入油吧时，竟差点气得笑出声来。

宽敞的室内光线昏暗，墙壁与吧台桌椅装饰有淡蓝色的简洁发光带，这便是全部的光源。舞台中央有一位演奏者拨弄琴弦，便有慢节奏的音乐缓缓流淌而出，使这个空间隔绝于战火纷飞的世界之外。

这里的确是一个好地方，有不少汽车人正优哉游哉地闲逛，一眼望去部分人的涂装十分奇怪，说不上来的别扭和滑稽，偏偏还让红蜘蛛有点眼熟。再往墙壁上一瞧，一个巨大的告示牌让他瞬间明白了原委。

“飞行太保欢迎派对”的醒目闪光花体字样下方还有一行整齐的小字，“同时也是霸天虎主体换装派对，您可以自由选择变换自己的样貌，祝您玩得愉快（真霸天虎禁止进入）”。这也就解释了为什么有的家伙头上顶了个迷惑的灰色铁桶，有的则将自己浑身弄成蓝色并在肩膀上放了两个音箱。

这算什么？汽车人的拙劣玩笑？

尽管今日的派对是这样的主题，但还是有几名小跑车并没有改变自己的涂装，大概是由于他们本身就吸引他人的目光，出于自信和自尊也不会跟着其他人一起胡闹。这一来红蜘蛛更觉得自己现在的样子十分可笑，周围的汽车人都伪装成霸天虎，而他反其道而行之。

飞行太保们的进入引来全场一阵欢呼声与口哨。简单的两句自我介绍后，飞行者们很快各自散去，红蜘蛛也开始着手搜寻他要找的人。此时一名亮黄色涂装的漂亮汽车人从他面前走过，友好地举了举杯。红蜘蛛不置可否地挑了挑眉，考虑到伪装的身份还是友好还礼。他想如果闹翻天或是惊天雷在场，可能还会对猎取新鲜对象有点兴趣，而对于自己而言则毫无意义。

当明黄色的小节能车出现在光镜视野范围之内时，红蜘蛛的注意力就已被无形中吸引而去，再无暇注意他人，他丝毫没考虑到现在的所作所为在过去的自己看来有多可笑。

大黄蜂正坐在油吧中央偏左位置的座椅上，对面是一个和他差不多大小的红色小汽车人，两人正有说有笑一副亲密无间的哥俩好模样。

他远远望着初次见到的，那张六边形小脸上洋溢着的欢快笑容，也不禁勾起唇角冷笑了一声。

红蜘蛛知道此行的目的已近在眼前。

大黄蜂此时正因派对的奇妙主题而尴尬不已。今天巡逻小队来参加聚会是为了凑热闹，他自己则是为了扫去近来种种意外事件在心头留下的阴霾，但现在周围人的打扮让他极端不适。

飞过山提到最近出任务的遭遇时的妙语连珠让他短暂地忘记了那份不自在，甚至还哈哈大笑了几声，但一旦静下来就会联想到上次自己闯入霸天虎基地的惊险遭遇，不由得遍体生寒，沮丧感如同漫天冰雪般将他的好心情瞬间冻结。

飞过山大概是看出了他的不自在，还以为是这样热闹的场合让他略感拘束，便瞅了瞅周围几张桌子，故意压低了声音调侃起来。

“这场战争持续得久了，总要让大家放松一下变形齿轮，并不是所有人都像你我一样只是来喝喝饮料聊天的。瞧瞧我身后9点位置那对家伙，恨不得把一个人的胸甲塞到另一个的保险杠里去，最可笑的是那块胸甲是用来变装成震荡波的道具啊。”

见大黄蜂僵硬的面部表情有了松动，飞过山故作姿态般暧昧地笑笑：“这是飞行太保的迎新派对，有不少汽车人都暗自较劲想先认识这群飞行者们，只不过方式自然不是交换通讯频道这么简单。”

“是这样吗？”大黄蜂有些诧异，他不是听不懂飞过山的意思，只是他当真以为这里是纯粹的友谊社交场合，一开始还纳闷为什么擎天柱不来参加并致辞欢迎。不过他习惯了飞过山的夸大其词，半真半假的内容只当在讲笑话就好。

看出大黄蜂的不以为然，飞过山向着右手边的方向努了努嘴，一对汽车人兄弟正围着银剑闲聊，二人之间的气氛却有点剑拔弩张。

“对接是塞伯坦人最钟情的闲暇娱乐之一，至于对象嘛完全不必放在心上。同样是飞行者，飞行太保也好霸天虎也好，都没什么大不了，你争我夺有什么意思？”

大黄蜂本来漫不经心地听着，手中摇晃起饮料杯刚要走神，就因这番话中的关键词猛地打了一个机灵。

“小飞，你刚才说什么？”

公然谈及私人趣味是飞过山时常做的事，他早已见怪不怪，但刚才是不是听到了什么惊天动地的发言？

“我是说既然是娱乐，哪怕是霸天虎，只要是漂亮的机型也没什么关系。”

“！”

大黄蜂差点将刚喝下去的饮料喷出来，脑模块中马上浮现出了飞过山扛着加农炮向追踪者搭讪的画面，令人啼笑皆非。不过很快他就笑不出来了，一个淡淡的身影随之在脑海中浮现而出。

“你有没有想过，霸天虎可能也有类似的想法。”他装作漫不经心的模样，颇为谨慎地斟词酌句，“并不是所有的消遣都能让双方感到愉悦，有些人只会以摆布他人为乐。”

“你想的太复杂了蜂仔，不过有件事你说对了。我上周就耳闻有追踪者找汽车人消遣的事——”

飞过山拖长的尾音让大黄蜂瞬间冷凝液倒流，但下一秒就意识到对方不可能知道自己身上发生过的什么。

“比方说横炮飞毛腿两兄弟，他们曾提起和太阳风有过‘接触’。我当然觉得他们时在编故事，可你知道的，追踪者们并不那么遵规守纪，红蜘蛛何时对威震天言听计从过……”

“原来小汽车人们对这种话题更感兴趣。”

陌生声音的出现让大黄蜂和飞过山同时吃了一惊，一名红白色涂装的汽车人不知何时站到了两人的桌旁。被偷听谈话原本是件极不愉快的事，但大黄蜂眼见自己的好兄弟飞过山在看到来人是话题中心的飞行太保的那一刻，竟立刻换上了友谊至上的笑容。

……刚刚不屑一顾的究竟是谁？

举止温和有礼，行为优雅自然，再加一点腼腆的笑容，红蜘蛛不禁赞叹自己的伪装本事高超绝伦。无论与空袭本人相似与否，不引起怀疑就万无一失。不过他不得不说，现在这副装扮与他原本的样子根本无法相提并论，就比如涂装单调的分色，还有折叠在背后的愚蠢机头。很快他就惊异于哪怕是以这样的模样摆动两下机翼，都能让飞过山光镜发亮，大黄蜂却没什么反应。

他又有意用出以往消遣时的小手段，动了动胸甲上的散热片，将机翼上的小装置变换位置，想借此来吸引大黄蜂的注意力，依旧是毫无成效，对方只是平静地看了他一眼。一股难言的挫败感顿时将他击中。

不过事情进行的仍比红蜘蛛的计划还要顺利百分之八十。

红色的小汽车人并不避讳将话题与新认识的同伴分享，最初的寒暄与自我介绍后，在飞过山的热情邀请下，他们将两人座换成了三人座，选了油吧里一个相对安静的角落位置坐下，以隔绝附近同样想过来搭话的闲杂人等。红蜘蛛将自己的面部神经线路控制得很好，才没有将过多的视线继续投注到友善微笑着的大黄蜂身上。

“飞行单位的工作内容还挺繁重的吧，空中巡逻和应对空袭都要交给你们。”“难得的休息时间还提工作？不如聊点别的吧，比方说……”

闲谈对于红蜘蛛这样的人来说，实在是个过于枯燥的社交过程，以往任何时候他都不需要以如此无聊的方式来博取他人好感，很多人或事通常都是手到擒来或是不请自来。然而今天恐怕是个例外。

小汽车人们似乎为了更容易亲近他，选择了讲与飞行者相关的话题，什么飞行太保之间关系如何，对于追踪者的挑衅更喜欢以什么方式反击之类。大部分时候都是飞过山在自说自话，大黄蜂仅仅附和几句，有时添上两句轻松的玩笑话，释出身为新同伴的善意。

起初红蜘蛛装作很有兴趣的样子，模棱两可地回答几句，后来只有当提到追踪者相关的话题时，他才勉强能提起精神，尤其是飞过山话锋一转忽然夸赞军品的外形比民用更漂亮，令他很是满意。但很快红色小矮个又加了一句：

“你们有没有发现红蜘蛛的面甲涂装比别人的颜色深？这审美我不敢苟同，比起他还是空袭你的涂装更有品位些。”

无端讽刺和错位奉承令红蜘蛛咬紧了牙关，忍耐怒气保持笑容的同时，他注意到大黄蜂面色一沉，似是颇为介怀。

难道是因为提到了自己吗？

聒噪的声音仍在继续，正当红蜘蛛琢磨着如何才能找机会与大黄蜂独处时，飞过山竟然奇迹般地接到了一通临时召回基地的内线。

“抱歉我先离开一会儿，阿蜂我晚点来接你去巡逻。”说着红色小汽车人意有所指地偷偷朝他的好兄弟眨了眨光镜。

接收到信息的大黄蜂瞬间一震，他宁愿自己将对方的意思理解错了。

从一开始看到空袭，大黄蜂就觉得有哪里不太对劲，明明从外在到性格都挑不出毛病，他却本能地排斥接触，包括对方时不时投来的目光，也让他十分紧张，差点当着众人流下冷凝液来。对此大黄蜂左思右想得出了一个结论，一定是同为飞行者的空袭让自己产生了“红蜘蛛应激反应”。

你不能永远介怀那些事，大黄蜂，那只是漫长机生的小插曲而已，现在……可以当做系统脱敏的最佳时机。

这样想着，大黄蜂转头看向红白涂装的飞行太保，勉强挤出一个笑容。

“想喝一杯吗？”

刚说完大黄蜂就赶忙挥了挥手，普神才知道他为什么提了这种建议。在油吧里邀请陌生人饮用高醇，等同于向对方表示出自己的兴趣。但他敢以火种发誓绝没有任何奇怪的想法，更不想让空袭误认为自己有。

交个朋友而已，或者最好什么也不是。

“不不不我的意思是，要不要吃点能量餐，刚刚小飞讲了太多，你一定累了，”说着大黄蜂拿起手中的菜单数据板比划了两下，“这里的松脆齿轮很美味，或者是空气弹簧也，也可以尝尝。”

“你很紧张，”飞行者低沉柔和的声音难掩笑意，“是因为我？”

空袭是在开玩笑，打破尴尬气氛的同时也将事实一言击中，这让大黄蜂局促不已。

“抱歉，我不太习惯这样的场合。”

“如果和我交谈对你来说并不轻松，请千万不要勉强。”空袭看上去有些失落，连同背后的机翼尖也垂了下去，“我可以离开，让你为难是我的过错。”

令今晚派对的主角失望才无疑是更大的过错，这道理大黄蜂不会不懂。

“不是你想的那样，你很出色，谁会不喜欢新加入的飞行单位？至于我，只是最近有些烦恼的事难以解决，所以才……”

“如果你愿意，我可以是一个很好的倾听者。”空袭侧过头静静注视着大黄蜂，而后者闻言面露难色，沉默着拒绝了这个提议。

“举行聚会本就是为了放松，欢迎我们还是其次。如果一直想着不愉快的事，也就失去了派对的意义。我知道心中的芥蒂甚至是恐惧很难放下，回忆可以看做是一团数据，重要的是以后以什么样的行动去面对令你烦恼的根源。”

大黄蜂有些愕然。眼前的空袭与他见过的其他飞行者们行为举止迥然，不但体贴有礼，还十分顾及他人的感受。他马上暗暗责怪自己不该怀有偏见，更决定像空袭提到的那样，不再去想那些乱七八糟的事。

“对了，有没有想认识的人，我都可以介绍给你，比如爵士和千斤顶都非常有趣，还有热破和钢索，他们都是我最好的朋友，你一定会喜欢他们的。”

“为什么不介绍你自己？”空袭用一只手撑住自己的下颚，面甲上再次浮现出一个迷人的笑容，护目镜隐藏住了他目光中闪烁的意味，让大黄蜂看不透他的真实想法。

“我只是一个普通的汽车人战士。”

对此飞行者微笑着摇了摇头，适当地停止了追问。

大黄蜂并非感受不到空袭的亲近，而当放下成见再去细心体会时，他惊奇地发现对方给他一种熟悉的感觉，不用太多的言语就可以明白所思所想，根本无需戒备。

很快空袭换了个话题。

“今天的派对很有趣味，霸天虎主题也算苦中作乐吧。”他环顾四周噗嗤一声笑了，指了指远处的两名飞行太保，“我的兄弟们融入得真快。”

大黄蜂跟着看去，一晃神还以为是闹翻天和惊天雷坐在那里，不过他们仅仅是在自己原本外形的基础上改变了相似的配色，和真正的追踪者除了派别标志不同外还是有很巨大的差别。

“你也想看看霸天虎的涂装么？依靠光学迷彩呈现效果是很简单的技术，我可以做到。”

见空袭兴味盎然，大黄蜂根本无法说出拒绝，况且他确时有些好奇空袭究竟会伪装成谁。很快答案揭晓，果真是小汽车人最不想见到的那一个。

红蓝白三色涂装从胸甲中心处开始覆盖至空袭全身，他背后的双翼咔哒一声改变了折叠的方向和形态，两道暗红色的勾线慢慢延伸至机翼边缘。护目镜的收起让飞行者淡蓝色的光镜得以示人，目光流转间就连温和的笑容也一瞬间变得如同那个讨厌的家伙一般狡黠。

不是红蜘蛛，又会是哪位。

放眼望去整个油吧里恐怕也找不出第二个装扮得如此像的人。

“不用模仿得如此惟妙惟肖的，娱乐而已。”大黄蜂勉强地点点头，干笑了两声。

“我就当这是你对我的夸奖了。”说话间飞行者已然换回了原本和善的神态。

这已经不是普通的模仿了，虽然一开始大黄蜂就看出空袭的载具模式和红蜘蛛相同，却没想过他能改变到与本尊相似度百分之九十以上的。除却声音和光镜的颜色不同，两者机体的细节相差无几。一开始他对空袭这副模样十分抗拒，但在心里反复告诫了自己几次这并不是那个人后，也就慢慢松弛了精神。

大费周章到如此地步，空袭，或者应该说是红蜘蛛，才终于开始正式享受与大黄蜂难得的独处时光。

见小汽车人不再警惕，他暗自发笑之余更是玩心大起。

“呆坐着聊天没什么意思，不如玩个游戏。你刚才提过要不要来杯高醇——”

“空袭，那只是口误。”

“来了油吧怎么能不喝一杯，”红蜘蛛指尖一闪，一塞金已出现在掌中，“我很想尝尝这里的‘螺丝起子’，正好这里有一枚硬币。普神头像这面归你，我是塞伯坦地图这面，弹出后是哪面谁就喝一杯怎么样？”

“今晚我要巡逻，恐怕不太方便。”大黄蜂歉然拒绝，这里的特调浓度不高，如果只喝一杯还好，过量饮用的话就会给执行公务带来麻烦。

“没关系，”红蜘蛛耸了耸肩，“换个规则也可以。如果轮到我，依旧是一杯高醇，如果轮到你，唔……答应我一件事，如何？”他举起高脚杯轻轻晃动，抬头将莹粉的醇液缓缓饮尽。“当然不会是超出底线的事。”

话说到这个地步大黄蜂也不好再推脱，他心想只是游戏而已便应允了。

叮的一声，硬币从指尖应声轻弹而起，小汽车人的注意力随之集中在了那枚闪烁着金光硬币之上，直到光芒隐没在飞行者的手中。修长的指节和翻动的手腕，以红蜘蛛的形貌做出的一举一动都优雅动人，握住的手伸到大黄蜂的面前，让后者晃了神。

“来看看吧。”

掌心之中，塞伯坦地图那面向上的硬币正安静地躺在那里。

“我正巧想再喝一杯。”飞行者笑着将手边的螺丝起子一饮而尽，而后再次弹起硬币。可惜这次运气换了方向，硬币停留在了普神头像这面。

“你想让我为你做什么？”

大黄蜂问的很干脆，因为他认为无非会被提到去隔壁恶作剧之类的要求。那无知无觉的样子让红蜘蛛心情甚好，表面却依旧道貌岸然。一切顺利按照计划进行，而他早已想好了要怎么捉弄这个小汽车人。

“我想和你更亲密一些，如果可以的话。”

“没问题啊。”

这请求被刻意提得不清不楚，大黄蜂也没多做猜想，但他很快就知道自己错了，而且错得离谱。

飞行者忽然抬起他的下颌，在毫无防备中落下一个轻柔的吻，两人的唇片短暂地接触又分开，留下淡淡的醇香萦绕于空中。

“小蜂，你很可爱。”

突如其来的吻和亲昵的称呼让大黄蜂一愣，那受惊的模样让红蜘蛛恨不得马上把他绑回基地。

“我是不是太过唐突吓到你了？只是这么可爱的小汽车人近在咫尺，让我忍不住想亲吻。”

其实除了前半句的虚情假意，这几乎可以算得上是红蜘蛛的真心话。他至少已经有几个月的时间没见过大黄蜂，更别提碰一碰了，而现在一个吻就让他觉得今晚的出行决定实在太过明智。

但红蜘蛛想要的不只是这样，他想要更多。

“没什么。”大黄蜂语无伦次地摆了摆手，避开了与他的眼神接触，“我只是，呃，很少和别人……”

一言未尽，红蜘蛛已再度俯身亲吻了大黄蜂。他侧过半边机翼将两人围拢住，幽暗的光线让小汽车人下意识地后退至座椅边缘，背部紧紧贴到墙边。伪装中的追踪者并没忘记自己现在的身份，他有所隐忍地没有用强硬的手段困住大黄蜂，却在他的猎物想要从身边逃离时拉住了那只小小的手臂。

仅仅是一刻的停顿，红蜘蛛便再次把小黄不点圈在怀里吻了吻。没有任何反抗，他知道大黄蜂不会再拒绝。

“我不是一个无耻的人。”

不，他是。

“空袭你你你想怎么样？”

看着大黄蜂又回到了一开始的紧张模样，红蜘蛛差点笑出声来，他想做的事多的是，而且都是不能说出来的那种。

“小蜂，你有没有听说过亲吻可以排解消极情绪，甚至有医生告诉我亲吻产生的某种物质可以快速止痛。”红蜘蛛半是玩笑半是认真，他凑到大黄蜂音频接收器旁小声说道，“你的吻技真不怎么样，所以我来教你如何？没有人天生懂得如何亲吻，而我愿意做你的导师。”

“你在开玩笑，你不是认真的。”

“难道你想在和别人接吻时被嘲笑吗？”

本来在发生了一连串让人猝不及防的事之后，大黄蜂是什么也听不进去的，可飞行者的这句话却像是一柄巨大的锤子重重敲击在了他脆弱的自尊模块上。

作为火种源枯竭前最后一批神铸塞伯坦人，大黄蜂在自己不长的机生中的确鲜少有亲吻的经历，能回忆起来的几次就是和……红蜘蛛，在丢脸地被拆哭时，对方趁虚而入吻过他。想到这里大黄蜂心中冒出一股滔天怒火，一个想法冲击着他的逻辑线路，企图让他的判断重心倾斜。

或许那个可恶的家伙真的嘲笑过自己。

飞过山说的没错，既然所有人都当做是娱乐，就起码要自己掌握主动权，而他现的决定就是让空袭成为自己的选择。

就算空袭现在是红蜘蛛的外形又如何，自己就应该勇敢面对！

“我该怎么做，或者该做些什么？”大黄蜂的眼神异常坚定，就好像他现在是要赶赴战场，而不是学什么特殊技术，差点又要把红蜘蛛逗笑。

“你什么都不用做，用芯感受我就可以了。”他安抚地摸了摸大黄蜂的头，后者竟难得的露出了害羞的模样。

红蜘蛛很喜欢这间油吧的特调，便又点了一杯饮下小半。

他换上空袭牌笑容，侧过身小心翼翼地含住大黄蜂的下唇，在亲吻中轻轻咬住，残存的醇液因这小小的动作留在两人的唇间。温柔的吮吻辗转反复，小汽车人再傻也明白该学着以相似的举动去配合。当一吻分离时，随着极小的“啾”的一声，风味绝然的芳香烃便慢慢扩散于两人的唇齿之间，更添暧昧气息。

一个简单却有效的调情步骤，对象是个青涩得犹如锰矿石的小家伙，红蜘蛛认为自己极富有耐心，一吻再吻也没觉得厌烦，不断品尝着温热的软金属唇的滋味，反倒是兴致盎然。

过了一会儿，大黄蜂像是掌握了些许互动的技巧，主动尝试起回吻。虽然他想努力跟上红蜘蛛的节奏，却总是慢了半拍。

“学会了吗？”

“也许。”

飞行者似笑非笑地勾了勾手指，他没想到对方犹豫了一下就真的主动凑了过来。视线相对间，大黄蜂先收回了略有慌张的目光，有样学样地半含住了红蜘蛛的唇片边缘，等了半晌却垂下眼，不安而羞涩地松了开来。

“抱歉，我……”

就在红蜘蛛以为他要放弃时，大黄蜂的小脑袋动了动又挪近了，改为轻轻地啄吻，一下又一下。小汽车人一边偷瞄着他的反应，一边像只讨好主人的小电子猫，以自己的唇片悄然磨蹭起对方的，蹭了一会儿忽然又啵地吮吻了下对方的下唇。

不够？再啵一下。

这样的主动，让红蜘蛛不由得嫉妒起自己的假身份来。

“我做的对吗？”努力的小黄不点打开自己的风扇散去一身紧张的热度，接着展颜一笑，“喜欢吗？”

大黄蜂原本只是为自己掌握了亲吻技巧而欢欣鼓舞，然而他发自真心的可爱笑容却成功让某人迷了光镜。

不对，完全不对。红蜘蛛在心中暗叹一声，大黄蜂所做的没有一点是自己刚才教过的，但他很喜欢这个吻，更喜欢这个笑意满满的小家伙。

“很好，不过还需要多加练习。”

得到夸奖的大黄蜂笑容更加灿烂，他第一次从亲密关系中感受到如此独特的快乐，也很享受与空袭的亲昵互动。像是刚打赢了一场攻坚战般，为自己的勇气而小小自鸣得意。

再次面对落下的吻时，大黄蜂已不再手足无措。还没等反应过来飞行者就已将他抱起，让他跨坐在了自己的腿上，他们的唇只是短暂的分开就又吻在了一起。

红蜘蛛刚将手按在小汽车人的背上就觉得现下的姿势不太舒服，他思索了一阵，胸口内部发出的机械传动声，将座舱与部分胸甲微微打开重组，丝毫不在意自己的火种已透过薄薄的火种舱壁隐隐可见，所做的这一切只为能将大黄蜂更好抱在怀里。

小汽车人脑模块阵阵发热，他下意识环住了对方的颈肩，视线也不由自主锁定在了那颗深处于飞行者核心内部，跳动闪烁着幽幽光芒的火种上。

“你是冷建组？”

“怎么，”红蜘蛛不置可否，他知道自己的不同会引起大黄蜂的注意，沉声反问道，“你讨厌冷铸？”

很多人都因为这颗火种而对追踪者们冷眼相待，神铸被视为是普神眷顾的塞伯坦子民，冷铸则被当作战争工具，对此红蜘蛛早已习惯。

“谈不上反感与否，同为塞伯坦人自然是平等的。就好比飞行单位看不起地面单位，大家明明都是金属生命体，争执这些又有什么意义。”说着大黄蜂无奈地苦笑了下，“当然这只是个人的观点。不过我很意外，还以为冷建组都是些不近人情的家伙，这大概也算是种偏见吧。”

小黄不点的观点令红蜘蛛颇为意外，心中更是有一种异样的情绪不断涌动着。

“哦？那我呢？”

“我觉得……你很温柔。”

他们现在的距离太近了，而当他们以这样近的距离接触时，从没有无事发生过，并且对于红蜘蛛来说，还都是相当不错的回忆。不知不觉中，一股燥热的冲动让红蜘蛛的手一路从大黄蜂的背滑至腰间，最后停留在在小汽车人的后挡板上。这一个简单的动作，却让大黄蜂僵直了身体，反常地想要推开他。

“我不可以吗？”红蜘蛛故意装出一副受伤的可怜模样，试探地轻吻了一下怀里的人。大黄蜂没有拒绝，面颊上划过的一丝赧然却被红蜘蛛看得一清二楚。

“不是你的错，我只是又想起了那些不好的回忆。”

被无形中点名的某霸天虎很清楚大黄蜂是在指谁，尽管负面的形容让他有点不快，但转念一想又觉得这无异于大黄蜂始终记得自己。

“如果不去面对，那些糟糕的事情就会永远纠缠着你，让你感到恐惧。你希望那样吗？”

“你说得对，我不会让他得逞。”大黄蜂喃喃自语着将头埋到了飞行者的胸口，他此时还不知道自己在想的人，也是正在抱着自己的人。

“放松一下宝贝，”红蜘蛛吻了吻大黄蜂的小角，“如果你愿意的话，不论我做什么，都可以随时让我停下。”自始至终他都聪明地没有讲出那个露骨的词，以防到手的小汽车人又想逃跑。

大黄蜂没有回答，他一直没有反应过来对方的意思，同时还有些心不在焉。

和空袭相处的时间越长，他反倒越是会想起红蜘蛛。在某些亲近至极的时刻，他总会在一瞬间以为自己是在和红蜘蛛在一起，而且最重要的是……自己并没有很反感。空袭温柔体贴，红蜘蛛狡诈阴险，他很难不将两人做对比。而想到红蜘蛛的我行我素和种种不齿的所作所为，大黄蜂更是感到心烦意乱。

他努力不去让自己不断想起那个人，更不断告诫自己在面对的是两个完全不同的人。

另一边的红蜘蛛心境也同样有了变化，也是从此刻开始他才忽然发现，原来让大黄蜂顺从竟比强迫更让自己快乐。或许是他以前从未认真尝试去了解这个黄色的小不点，更是以自己也厌恶的偏见在对待自己感兴趣的猎物。恶行只会让大黄蜂离他更远，他却总是从中找寻短暂的满足感。

红蜘蛛一直认为自己是个很有耐心的猎人，但现在他只想快点摆脱这幅伪装，双重身份之间的冲突感已让他不想再演下去了。

油吧昏暗的角落里，红蜘蛛将大黄蜂的背藏在桌后，没人看得清他们在做什么。两人亲密地拥吻在一起，飞行者不安分的手在小汽车人的大腿轴承处有意无意轻抚而过。每一下碰触都让大黄蜂感到两人之间正产生着小小的磁场激荡，他的面甲蹿上一团热度，猜想也许是因为他们的火种的距离太近了。

“空袭，我希望你能恢复原本的样子。”

至少在现在这种极为靠近彼此的时刻，大黄蜂已不想再继续面对着这张酷似红蜘蛛的面甲和什么光学迷彩。

然而飞行者微笑着答应后，出现在大黄蜂眼前的情况却和他想象中的完全不同。

这副机体的确在发生变化，机械运作重组的喀嚓声过后，双肩上的风塔与胸口的座舱应声变形而出，四肢装甲上出现了更多繁复的军品细节，飞行者的光镜也由淡蓝转为猩红色。

“怎么样，满意吗。”

在大黄蜂的音频接收器旁响起的，是他刚才还想起过的属于红蜘蛛本人的声音。

终于摆脱了伪装的追踪者轻松地舒展了一下机体，现在他们所处的位置很是隐蔽，一时半刻不必担心会被周围人察觉。随即他换上了原装的阴险笑容，扣在大黄蜂腰间的手没有松开，另一只手一把捏住了小汽车人圆乎乎的面甲，不忘加上句威胁。

“别乱动也别大喊大叫，如果不想被你的同伴们发现的话。”

愣住的小汽车人此时终于反应了过来，和他在一起的一直是红蜘蛛，从始至终都是追踪者，根本不是飞行太保。

想质问什么，开了口却一句也问不出。大黄蜂觉得自己本应该怅然或是愤怒，可偏偏并没有那些情绪，有的只是心下了然后的沉默。

原来是他，真的是他。

被大黄蜂晶亮的湛蓝色光镜静静地注视着，红蜘蛛忍不住低头又吻了吻那张可爱的小嘴。直到他麻利地打开熟悉的对接面板卡扣时，小汽车人才挣扎着动了动，他便将人抱得更紧，笑意也越来越浓。

有了酒桌的遮掩，红蜘蛛修长的手指肆意地在大黄蜂的接口内不断进出扩张，之前的亲密接触也间接起到了协助，渐渐有淡粉色的润滑液随着他的一举一动不断溢出。

大黄蜂浑身轻颤，迟来的怒意渐渐从火种深处蔓延至全身。

“停下，你说过我随时可以让你停下。”

“我说过吗？可惜我是个坏蛋，你怎么能信坏蛋说的话。”

“你疯了！不会真的想在这里……”

“拆了你。嗯哼，没错，我就是这么想的。”接着红蜘蛛将第二根手指也探入了对接槽内，更大幅度地来回顶弄着，顺手撩拨玩弄起打湿卷起的保护叶片。

“乖，做的很好。”

“不需要你夸我。”大黄蜂咬牙切齿地挤出了这么一句话，他勇敢地挺直了腰杆，狠狠地瞪了红蜘蛛一眼。

小汽车人怒气冲冲与自己作对的模样让红蜘蛛更是觉得可爱至极，而他现在只想回以亲吻。

当红蜘蛛故意用自己的输出管顶住濡湿的接口时，大黄蜂果然被吓得呆住了。正想着以这样的姿势进入也不错，大黄蜂手臂上的通讯器却无端亮了起来，一条留言正等待查收。还没等大黄蜂有所反应，红蜘蛛就抢先一步帮他点了开来。

“时间差不多了蜂仔，好在我从基地赶回来的及时，再过十分钟咱们就出发去晚间巡逻。”

飞行者加大了涡轮散热功率，想让自己尽快冷静下来，他还没色欲熏心到真要在油吧里就上了大黄蜂，更何况现在留给他们的时间也不多了。引擎的轰鸣让小汽车人不合时宜地想到了一些糟糕透顶的事，他同样很清楚这特殊的机械声代表着什么。

“十分钟……这里是汽车人的地盘，就先放过你，下次连本带利一起要回来。”红蜘蛛刚想把大黄蜂从自己腿上抱下，却在低头看到对方的状况时微微一愣。

“不过对你来说十分钟够了。”

这大概是大黄蜂经历过的最漫长的十分钟。尽管他想马上从红蜘蛛身边逃走，但后者已经一把握住了他不合时宜的充能的某个部位。红蜘蛛很清楚，对接设备激活后会变得极为敏感而脆弱，这恰恰也是他最适合下手的时刻。

“总不能就这样去巡逻吧。”

他太熟悉如何让手中的小玩物缴械投降，更挑准了时机在大黄蜂因自己的动作而差点出声时，以吻封住了那些溢出的破碎呻吟。

室内依旧是昏暗的光线，轻柔的音乐掩盖了黏腻的水声，没人发现角落里的大黄蜂已被一个潜入的霸天虎捉弄了一整晚。

彻底过载后，大黄蜂已然完全失去了反抗的力气，得逞者捉住他的手腕，颇有耐心地低下头去亲吻那暴露在外的颈部管线，顺便揉弄湿滑小管子的顶端，帮它排出剩余的对接液。这几下的刺激效果更甚，混乱的杂音在大黄蜂的发声器中响起。

“唔唔，趁人之危的混蛋。”

红蜘蛛听了不怒反笑，这才是他熟悉的大黄蜂该有的反应。

“我是不是该提醒你，不要在除了我之外的人身上寻求安慰？”

“别自视甚高了红蜘蛛，我他渣的就不需要什么安慰。”

两人不冷不热地又拌了几句嘴。

走出油吧时，大黄蜂不得不被红蜘蛛坚持陪同着，狡猾的追踪者自然是再次使用了伪装的把戏，想必也是为了方便他自己脱身。

头也不回地跟随飞过山变形为载具模式绝尘而去，大黄蜂几乎是逃着离开了这个是非之地。他没有回头再看一眼飞行者，尽管对方开心地向他挥手告别来着。

夜晚清冷的风将小汽车人身上残存的热度连同红蜘蛛的能量气息一起吹散，大黄蜂惊奇地发现自己心中复杂的负面情绪也随之烟消云散。唯一可以肯定的是——

今晚的种种经历，让他再也不会畏惧红蜘蛛。

如果下次再见面，他定要一枪打在那张欠揍的面甲上，不留余地。


End file.
